phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gretchen
Gretchen is one of the Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. She has rather short brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a uniform with a red belt around the skirt and wears glasses. Biography She was one of the Ferbettes in Phineas and the Ferb-Tones. She also helped Phineas Flynn win the Swamp Oil 500. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro thanked her for a job well done and complimented her on adding the bow to the Team Phineas Race car during the pit-stop. She also sings in S'Winter (song). In a deep voice, she counts down the blastoff of Phineas and Ferb's rocket when they visit their star. ("Flop Starz," "The Fast and the Phineas," "S'Winter," and "Out to Launch") As evidenced in "Bubble Boys" and "Isabella and the Temple of Sap," she appears to have a large IQ, having to repeat her statements due to the others not understanding what she had said, and saying words that no one else in the room knows. Relationships Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Gretchen apparently serves as a second-in-command to Isabella in the troop. In the instances where Isabella does not actually listen to what Phineas is saying to her due to drifting off into fantasies, Gretchen repeats it for her convenience. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Background Information * Gretchen is voiced by Ariel Winter. She is the first of the Fireside Girls after Isabella to have a speaking role in the series. * She and Katie are the only Fireside Girls that appear in the ''Phineas and Ferb'' Nintendo DS game. * In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap," she appeared to take the most prominent role, having the most spoken lines of dialogue. ** She may be a reference of Velma from Scooby-Doo, whom she resembles in several ways, and may be the girl using the catchphrase "Jinkies" offscreen in that episode. Identity Crisis *At first glance, it may be difficult to tell which of the Fireside Girls is Gretchen. Early on in the episode, she is the girl who asks the question about Phineas' racecar being electronically fuel injected; however, she is not given a name at this point. Her name comes later when Isabella compliments her on the bow she ties on the car. The last piece to the puzzle is that Ariel Winter is credited as Gretchen in the end credits for the episode. Therefore, she has a speaking part in the episode, and must be the Fireside Girl who asks the question. The episode's print novelization in Speed Demons further confirms this by way of the narration explicitly stating that it is Gretchen who asks the question. Known Patches * "Saying A Word No One Else In The Room Knows" patch. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * "Help Thy Neighbor" patch. (52x) ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Lines * "Would that be electronically fuel-injected?" ("The Fast and the Phineas") * "Ignition." ("Out to Launch") * "With our angle of descent, leaning will be ineffectual!" ("Bubble Boys") * "Sesquipedalian." ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Appearances and References *Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror *Flop Starz *Candace Loses Her Head *The Fast and the Phineas (first speaking role) *Raging Bully *S'Winter *Lights, Candace, Action! *Jerk de Soleil *Mom's Birthday *Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! *The Ballad of Badbeard *One Good Scare Ought to Do It! *The Flying Fishmonger *Put That Putter Away *Tree to Get Ready *It's About Time! *Out to Launch *Tip of the Day *Day Of The Living Gelatin *Don't Even Blink *Chez Platypus *Thaddeus and Thor *De Plane! De Plane! *Let's Take a Quiz *At the Car Wash *Oh, There You Are, Perry *That Sinking Feeling *Bubble Boys *Isabella and the Temple of Sap *Fireside Girl Jamboree *Candace's Big Day *I Was a Middle Aged Robot *Robot Rodeo *The Lemonade Stand *Wizard of Odd Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Characters Category:Fireside Girls Category:Kids Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Females